


冰棱

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Enemies, F/F, I feel sorry for Emma but I enjoy writing this so much, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: swanqueen在线吵架 _(:_」∠)_





	冰棱

这是一条很长的街道，古老的钟塔旁是一家小旅馆，苍白的阳光慵懒地摆动着淡白的树叶。从街道向前走，再经过一家古董店，进入眼眶的便是一所白色的公寓。

这所房子不算高，但很庄重，和它的主人一样，严肃地立在院子的正中央。房子的白漆干净得没有一点杂色。一位穿着红夹克的金发女人正站在门前,牵着个十多岁的小男孩。她站的地方离门很远，似乎一点儿也不想和这座白色公寓有任何交集。

一位女士推门出来，那位金发女人眸中掠过不悦，还有一点轻蔑的神情。她身上挑衅十足的火药味兴许自己也没闻出来。她看起来是个温和的人，但此时微皱起的眉毛任谁看了都会心声不快。

那位黑发女人停在门口，她的目光撞见对方时，一种难以言述的带刺的冰棱无形地竖在了四周。她们剑拔弩张的气氛让小男孩褐色双眸不再那么明亮。他迟疑了会，他的养母，他迟迟不敢正眼去看的黑发女人忽然嗤笑一声，打破了沉默的冰块。她盯着金发女人的眼睛说道，“Swan小姐，您似乎还沉浸在与“失散”十年的孩子重逢的喜悦之中。”

金发女人的脸红了起来，她对上镇长女士漂亮的，戏谑的褐色眸子，不自然地干咳一声，“我要带Henry离开这。十年前，我因为生活窘迫无奈抛弃了他，但他来找我，似乎生活得不好。我现在已经有了一份体面的工作……”

黑发女人双手抱在胸前，她冷笑一声，打断了对方的话。“你以为他是一只小狗！”

“不……不是！”金发女人涨红了脸，“你有什么资格说出这番话？你一点也不爱他，你从未给过他应有的关心和爱！你冷酷残忍，没有丝毫的怜悯和爱！”她语调颤抖地，因羞愧难当而将这番难听的话刺向对方，一旁的小男孩拽了拽她的袖子。

“妈妈。”小男孩咬了咬嘴唇，“求您别在意Emma的话，她不知道自己在说什么！”

金发女人言辞异常激烈地说，“这是你孩子亲口告诉我的！”

Regina平静的脸色一瞬间暗下来，她的唇边依旧带着冷冷的笑。小男孩的脸色变得惨白，“妈妈……”

“够了。”黑发女人从台阶上走下来，这场闹剧让她分外不悦，她扬起眉毛，缠着层层绷带的温热的心脏上仿佛有一个小口被撕裂了，伤痛随着心跳共振到咽喉，让她开口都有些钝痛。她蹲下身子，抬起男孩的下巴，金发女人皱着眉头冷冷地看着她。

“Henry。”她的语气毫无波澜，像日暮时的大海。“看着我。”

男孩抬起头，他养母双眼紧盯着他，连褐色的瞳仁都一清二楚。一种猛烈的钝痛向他的大脑袭来，他突然想捂住脑袋，他的脑海一片空白，他先是能看清她的瞳仁，但又看不清了，他看不清周遭的一切了。他的心脏像是撕裂了一样，阳光照在他惨白的脸上，他的额头冒着冷汗。

黑发女人语气温柔地说，“你要和她离开小镇吗？”

像被什么操控一般，男孩缓缓摇了摇头。金发女人睁大双眼，不可置信地看着他。

小男孩丝毫没有在意他生母有些受伤的神情，他乖乖地眨了眨眼。镇长女士露出一个更加温柔的笑容，她轻轻揉了揉他的脑袋，指着红夹克的金发女人问道，“你爱她吗？”

他的大脑一片空白，小男孩顺着黑发女人的手指看去，钝痛的感觉要把他撕裂。他的小肩膀颤了颤，额头上的汗流得更厉害了。他听见自己平静，毫无颤抖的语气，“我不爱她，她抛弃了我。”

“乖孩子。”镇长女士吻了吻他的脸颊，“回你的房间吧。”

金发女人的目光紧紧贴在男孩身上，小男孩快步跑回了公寓，飞奔上楼的脚步声逐渐微弱下来。一阵强烈的绝望向她袭来，她先前那点轻蔑，冷漠的骄傲神情在一瞬间荡然无存。她没去看黑发女人嘲笑的双眼，也无暇顾及，只觉得天旋地转，整个人都要倒在地上。

“Miss Swan，您打算发晕？”黑发女人好心情地用敬称向她嘲讽，“您一向都是用发晕来逃避残酷的现实的吗，的确，平庸无能的人都这么做。您刚刚说我什么？冷酷，毫无怜悯。”她轻笑一声，那双褐色的眼睛带着恶意看向她，“我现在可是非常怜悯您呐。”

金发女人脸上一阵窘迫，仿佛闭着眼都能看到那嘲笑，充满恶意的目光。对方走了几步，转身朝她笑了笑，“Emma Swan，容我告辞了。”

“你凭什么这么嘲笑我！”金发女人的眸中跳动着什么光芒，她冲上去抓住Regina的衣领，“他从未爱过你！只是怕你！而我，我永远都不会怕你！”

黑发女人轻啧一声，她冷冷看向抓着自己领子的手。“Miss Swan，你似乎不懂丝毫礼仪。”

金发女人愤怒地看着她的双眼，“对你这样的人不需要礼仪！”

她的话音刚落，一股强烈的气流猛烈地，毫不留情地向她袭来，将她狠狠甩在院子的水泥地上。她的胳膊擦破了，血与肉绞在一起，丝丝血迹蜿蜒流过皮下一团青紫淤血处，几种对比鲜明的颜色撞在一起，形状惨烈可怖。强烈的疼痛直往心里钻。

Emma猛地睁大了双眼。

镇长女士收回了她那礼节性的微笑，她的眸中结满了冰棱，缓缓理了理领子，一步步踩着高跟鞋，走到她身旁，居高临下地俯视着她。

“您提醒了我，对您这样的人。”黑发女人微微俯身，“也不需要丝毫礼仪。”

“你是个女巫！”Emma愤怒地说，“你这个恶毒阴险的骗子，我曾经相信过你，但我现在看清了，我要告诉Henry，我要向镇民戳穿你恶毒的谎言！”

镇长女士冷笑一声，她按了按腕关节，跨了一步，向下跪坐在金发女人身上，饶有趣味地盯着对方愤怒的双眼。Regina用食指用力摁住对方的咽喉，缓缓沿着她的下巴向上滑动，迫使金发女人的头抬起，温热的鼻息和恶劣的话语一齐打在了Emma的脸上，“你尽管试试。”

Emma咬紧牙，不甘示弱地瞪着她。黑发女人的话语像恶劣的刀刃和涂着芯子的毒蛇，“你以为你在救Henry逃离苦海？”

“你这个邪恶的女巫！Henry告诉我，我是救世主，我会让你受到应有的惩罚。”

Regina轻笑一声，手指划过金发女人白皙的脸颊，“你现在已经开始恬不知耻地扬言自己是救世主了？”

紧接着，黑发女人露出一个恶劣的笑容，透过她剔透的褐色双眸，金发女人仿佛看到一个野兽正在复苏。Regina猛地将她的喉咙掐住，将她整个人用力向下摁去，几乎摁进了地下。她恶狠狠地磨了磨牙齿。金发女人的喉咙疼痛到只能发出喑哑的呻吟。

“救世主！”黑发女人厉声向她喊道，“救世主！看你现在能救得了谁！”她轻轻地贴着她的脖颈，“你以为你是谁！”黑发女人的眼中布满了阴霾，她大声笑道，“你以为你是救世主！”

Regina松开双手，Emma侧着头大口大口地喘着气，她那双浅绿色的眸子愤怒地看着她，那该死的光芒仍旧在眼中。

“你在嘲笑我。”Regina笑出了声，“你们总自诩正义，救世主小姐，你说十年前，你因生活窘迫抛弃了他，现在已经有了一份体面的工作，于是就要把他接走？多冠冕堂皇啊！”

“瞧，你在的手在发抖。”黑发女人的身体近得几乎和她贴在了一起，“我早已看透了你，Emma Swan。无论你在心中对自己辩解什么，你都是个自私的人。你抛弃Henry，是不想连累他。还是不想让他连累自己?”

“你在胡说什么！”金发女人愤怒地瞪着她，她被对方压得喘不过气来，她喘了几口气，“你要为今天的行为付出代价！”

Regina丝毫没有理会她的威胁，“你认为他是个累赘，因为只要他在身边，就会刺痛你，让你想到你糟糕失败的人生和你同样糟糕失败的男友。在你抛下他的十年，你将你应负的义务一股脑撂到了另一个人身上。十年之后，当他亲自去找你，你突然感到孤独，你无比渴望陪伴。你便将他的养母当着他的面贬得恶毒可恶，一钱不值！妄图抵消你欠下她的债务！”

Emma像是被什么扼住了喉咙，她的大脑发出轰隆隆的声响，“你……胡说。”

“承认吧，救世主。你在内心深处无比赞同我的话语。”Regina唇边勾起一个嘲讽的微笑，“你欺骗自己，蒙蔽一切，为满足自己的需求任性妄为。你以为我是巫后，你就是光明的？”黑发女人扬了扬眉毛，“你是个可笑的孤儿，永远被遗弃在世界的边缘。瞧，你的男友把罪名搁给你，让你锒铛入狱。你四处偷盗，抛弃了自己的孩子，想必你把他遗弃的时候，一定为不用出奶粉钱而大大松了口气吧！”

“别说了！”

金发女人捂住头，她感觉整个人要被撕裂。Regina两指托起她的下巴，盯着她的双眼，仿佛用注射器将某种恶毒的嘲笑扎去。金发女人的身体开始抑制不住地颤抖，先是手指，接着是小腹，她努力地想向抬起手将身上的女人推下去，然后抱住胳膊埋头趴进膝盖。

但她的手颤抖得没有一点力气，她感觉整个世界要被撕裂了，呼呼的风声撞击着她耳膜，把对方的嘲讽也一股脑地灌了进来。

“Henry早就看透了这一切，他是个孩子，只是怜悯你罢了！” 

金发女人那颗温热的心脏仿佛被什么重重地击中，她的手指痛苦地蜷曲几下，身体痉挛地缩在了一起，她仿佛被拖进深深的沼泥，“别说了。”她痛苦着颤抖着，眼中流出滚烫的泪水，她的嘴唇惨白，颤抖地重复着，“求你别说了。”

Regina轻轻吻了吻她滚烫的泪水，“我现在倒觉得您有些可爱了，Miss Swan。”

Emma躺在地上，她的身体一阵痉挛。一个鲜红的，和心脏的颜色一样的蜜脆滚落在Regina身边。黑发女人捡起那颗蜜脆，她优雅地站起身，打量了几下那颗难以琢磨的酒红色的蜜脆。

“您看，它是多么可爱啊。”黑发女人缓缓俯下身，她褐色的眸中明亮而温柔，“就像你的心脏一样。”

说着，她把蜜脆悬在金发女人眼前，五指用力地向内掐去，鲜白的果肉露了出来，香甜的汁水顺着掐出的沟壑滴落在Emma的脸上。金发女人没有看她，蜜脆的汁水黏在金发上，显得格外狼狈。

Regina站起身，露出一个愉悦的微笑，她走了几步，回头看向已经坐起身，将头埋进膝盖的金发女人一眼，“不得不说，我现在真喜欢你，Miss Swan。”

那颗被捏碎的蜜脆滚落在颤抖着的金发女人脚边，那一条条被掐出的果肉盖上了一层黄灰色的膜，天边云层透出的阳光在炽热地燃烧着。


End file.
